A TMNT Story
by Eeveemew2
Summary: A mysterious girl near her death bed gets saved by the turtles, She doesn't look to good but with a little love and care will she be able to get her act together and move forward? But this is only the begining of the turtles worry's as this girl is somehow connected to the Krang. And along the way maybe a little romance? I suck at summaries XP any ways hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

I ran as fast as my tired legs could take me, I panted hard as my bare feet made soft pitter patters as I ran, my long black cloak waving furiously behind me as I ran my hood concealing my face in hopes of not being spotted. Getting away from here was all I was thinking getting away from this so called hell. I ran gripping onto my shoulder, the warm sticky substance coming from my left shoulder was soaking my now stained cloak the pain was agony but I paid no heed for I knew that I had to get away from this place, this place where they held me captive and ran all those terrible experiments on me. I knew I had to get out of this hell…but how?  
I ran through many zig zags of halls the whole place flashing red and the deafening alarms blaring 'this whole place feels like a darn maze' I thought. Witch wouldn't surprise me if it was designed that way to confuse intruders. I looked around looking for any way of escape but found none, I heard footsteps approaching fast and I knew I had to hurry before they caught me. I quickly went through the options in my head 'fighting them off was out of the question even with my weapons I'm in no shape to fight' I thought 'But I can't keep running either I'm going to get caught at this rate' I mentally argued to myself.  
I ran into a dead end or a sealed door that was locked tight, I was so close yet so far from freedom I could practically taste it.  
It was then that I noticed some sort of code lock on the door that had some strange symbols on it.  
'Letters maybe?' I asked myself mentally.  
I heard the footsteps closing in on me, and as soon as I heard them closing in I didn't think my body just acted, out of pure panic I crawled up the walls 'yes I said crawled' until I was on the roof I hid my myself in the shadows as best as one could with all the flashing red lights going on. I waited for them to come, my heart pounding in my chest from fear and adrenaline to make up for all the lost blood.  
Surely enough two of those droids known as the Crang came running through the hall holding there laser guns, my heart beating even faster as they came closer I only pray that they were too stupid to notice me.  
The two droids came to a stop and both looked around before one of them spoke "Crang does not see the one known as weapon S in this place where the one known as weapon S was last seen in this place"  
'Man these things really need to work on their English' I sweat dropped at the thought.  
"Crang does not see the one known as weapon S either." The other said facing the Crang that just spoke to it. I began to shake, the blood loss taking its toll on me and the pain wasn't helping me keep my balance either I wouldn't be surprised if I was as pale as a ghost from all the blood loss.  
"Should Crang go back and search the area where weapon S was held captive?"  
'Maybe there was hope for me yet' I thought to myself.  
"Yes Crang should go back and search the area where the one known as weapon S was held captive, and Crang will go search in sector 1 for the one known as weapon S."  
'Great now get a move on you two' I said to them mentally.  
As I thought that the two droids split up, one going back the way it came while the other went to the door and began typing in the password and then the doors opened and let the Crang droid through.  
I quickly followed suit as the Crang stepped through the door while I crawled soundlessly on the roof hot on the Crangs tail through the door 'Being a mutant has its advantages' I thought to myself.  
'Okay close call but I'm almost homefree' I continued to myself as I kept crawling the roof soundlessly.  
But it was becoming quite difficult for me to keep crawling the roof like this with my shoulder and feet hurt. It felt like my shoulder was on fire it hurt so much, and my feet didn't feel any better but I couldn't think about that now.  
I then noticed an exit sign by one of the doors.  
'Homefree!' I silently exclaimed and for once I was right I quickly yet soundlessly snuck out of the Crangs base and as soon as I was out I ran as fast as I could to get away from that hell of a place. I ran I didn't even care that it was freezing cold out I was just concerned about getting as far away from the Crang as I can. I ran for what seemed like an eternity until my feet began to bleed from the hard pavement sharp rocks and the broken glass from my containment unit 'T-This…isn't good..I can't…afford..to…to lose…any..more…blood' I mentally said to myself, the lack of oxygen to my brain was taking its toll on me.  
I stopped and looked around for shelter and saw an old storage shed a few feet away from me, I slowly made my over grasping tightly onto my shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding, although I could tell that it probably didn't matter because of just how much blood I lost. When I made it to the shed I used what little strength I had to reach up and open the door leaning onto it for support, and when I stumbled inside my cloak swishing side to side at the action, I used my tail to shut the door behind me and then I just let myself drop to my knees and fall onto the hard cement floor out of exhaustion.  
I was in so much pain everything hurt I was so tired I also felt sick from so much blood loss and I was numbingly freezing.  
But it didn't matter I began to feel limp and I knew soon…I would be dead.  
"Well…this…this is it….I've been…through it all…and now..I'm gonna die..in an old…beat up..shed" I said in between pants, my voice hoarse and scratchy from the lack of water and all the running and panting.  
I sighed but winced with the pain it brought.  
"I'm..sorry everyone…for..for letting you…down..I'm...I'm….so…sorry" I said barely below a whisper as a single tear fell down my cheek before I closed my eyes and awaited death to take me.

But it was not meant to be…To be continued.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! XP

This Is my first story so please take it easy on me, and if I get some reviews on this I'll continue it.  
I do not own TMNT copyrights go to Nickelodeon this is purely a fanfiction I only own the mysterious girl who you shall see who see is if you continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
The rescue

It was just another night in the lair for the turtles as each turtle was off doing their own thing, Donnie in his lab doing who knows what, Raph was on the couch reading his comics, Mikey was playing his video games while Leo was practicing his ninjutsu on the dummy.  
"Guys!" Called Donnie as he ran out of his lab looking quite worried "April just texted me, she says she saw the Krang near her apartment." At this, all the turtles heads snapped up as they looked over at Donnie "When did this happen?" asked Leo, more as a command then a question as he approached Donnie. "Just now, April says that their looking for something" Said Donnie "But she's not sure what" he finished.  
"Finally!" Exclaimed Raph, as he set his comic down "Let's go up there and see what the Krang are up to, I could use a good warm up" Said Raph as he got up from his spot and went over to his two brothers.  
Leo nodded "I agree we should go see what the Krang are up to" Leo said in agreement. "Don't forget the kicking butt part Leo" Said Mikey, not taking his eyes off his game. "Mikey this is serious!" Donnie exclaimed "What if the Krang are looking for April! And what if they find her! We have to go before-" "Woah there Romeo, we have to find out that the Krang are up to first, before we can worry about April" Leo reasoned "Yeah, relax the Krang don't even know where she is" Raph added, crossing is arms over his chest "I mean, we all know you're worried about your girlfriend but I doubt that's what their looking for" Said Raph with a smirk. Pink tainted Donnie's cheeks "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yelled Donnie.  
"What is going on in here?" Asked master Splinter as he stepped inside the room to see a flushed Donatello and a giggling Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo.  
"Nothing" Said Mikey with a big goofy grin. *Ahem* Leo cleared his throat in an effort to recompose himself "Master Splinter, Donnie found out from April that the Krang have been spotted near her apartment, we have to go check it out" Leo said, as master Splinter began to stroke his beard "Hmm…yes you all should go and see what the Krang are up to" Master Splinter said as he approached his sons "Alright! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Raph as he hurried over to the entrance of the lair. "Last one there has to buy pizza!" Yelled Raph getting a head start. At this all the turtles ran after their brother. "No fair Raph got a head start!" Wined Mikey obviously last. Master Splinter shook his head 'teenagers' he thought to himself.

_Time Skip_

The turtles ran across the buildings jumping from one rooftop to the next, until Leo held up his hand as a signal to stop, as they stopped Leo turned to Donnie. "Donnie, where did April say the Krang were seen again?" Asked Leo "Somewhere around this area according to April, but she's not sure where" Said Donnie holding up his T-Phone to look at the text from April. "Alright then well split up" Said Leo in his leader voice "Raph You'll go east, Donnie will go west, Mikey will go south and I'll go north. If anyone runs into any trouble or the Krang call the rest of us for back up, got it?" Everyone nodded "Good any questions?" Asked Leo, Mikey raised his hand. 'I should've known' thought Leo "What is it Mikey?" Leo said with a sigh. "Umm which way is south?" everyone groaned in annoyance while Donnie face palmed. "That way Mikey!" Donnie said while pointing south. "Okay, geez just asking" pouted Mikey.  
"Okay now that that's settled, everyone split up!" Commanded Leo.

_Time Skip_

Mikey's P.O.V

I jumped from roof to roof of the apartment buildings, the wind wiping at my face as I leaped from one tall building to the next. "Geez, aren't they ever NOT annoyed by me?" I asked myself "I mean it's not like I try to annoy them or act least all the time but-" But before I could finish, something caught my attention on the ground it was red. I jumped down from the building onto the pavement, and knelt down to inspect the red stuff. I put one of his fingers in the red goo, whatever it was it was sticky and warm as I held it up to my nose to smell it. My eyes opened from shock and horror "Is this blood?" I asked myself as I looked back down to the ground only to notice that there's a trail of blood. Worried about who could be on the other end I followed the trail of blood. I followed the long trail until it came to an old beat up shed. It was then I noticed there was a blood handprint on the door. 'Hey this handprint looks like mine but smaller' I noted to myself as I held up my hand to compare the two prints. But I shook my head 'now's not the time to worry about that Mikey, right now someone's hurt and needs help' I said to myself as I slowly opened the door and peeked my head inside. "Hello...Is anybody here? Don't worry I won't hurt you I'm here to help" I said, as I stepped inside "So don't worry were the good guys, especially me" I said as I walked a little further, until my foot bumped into something, but when I looked down I saw someone lying there in a pool of blood. I quickly knelt down beside them and began shaking them "Hey are you okay? Say something!" I yelled as I shook them. I started to panic they weren't responding and I didn't know what to do, then I remembered Donnie would know what to do I can call Donnie. I pulled out my T-Phone and called Donnie. "Mikey did you find-" "DONNIE THERE'S SOMEONE HERE, BUT THERE NOT RESPONDING THER BLEEDING RELY BAD AND-"But before I could finish Donnie spoke up "Woah Mikey calm down, tell me what happened slowly" He said in a worried voice "Okay, I was looking for the Krang like Leo told me to but then I saw a red trail on the ground and decided to check it out. When I did I found out it was blood, so then I decided to follow the trail but then it came to an old shed and when I looked in the shed someone was lying on the ground and there bleeding rely bad" I explained as fast as I could "Okay Mikey calm down I'm on my way" said Donnie "Okay, but hurry" I said a little shaky "I will but Mikey I need you to do exactly as I say okay?" said Donnie in a serious voice "Okay" I said nodding my head. "Okay go over to the body and see were there bleeding, and when you do wrap it up with something like a towel or a shirt to stop the bleeding." I did what Donnie said and went back to the body and took off their cloak to see where they were bleeding like Donnie said. But when I did I was shocked at what I saw, it was a mutant but this mutant looked like a devil! A pale, pointy eared, spade tailed, three fingered, two toed, fuzzy devil! The mutant had long wavy blue almost purple hair and a shapely body only a girl could have, so I knew it was a girl. "Mikey are you there hello?" I snapped out of my daze and picked up my T-Phone "Yeah I'm here" I said never taking my eyes off of her "Okay did you hear what I said" Asked Donnie "No, could you repeat it" I said still staring at the girl that was lying there in her own blood. "I said have you wrapped up their wound?" I snapped out of my thoughts again 'that's right I'm supposed to patch her up' I mentally scolded myself "No I was just doing that" I said as a matter of factly "Well you better hurry before they lose too much blood" I then looked over her body and then saw the giant tear running down her back where the blood was coming from, I used the cloak she was wearing to wrap it around her wound. "Make sure it's tight okay" Said Donnie "Got it" I said as I tightened the cloak around her. What happened next surprised me as I tightened the cloak around her, she coughed! She actually coughed, she's alive! "Hey you okay?" I asked, as I asked her that her right eye slowly opened to reveal an odd yet beautiful golden pupulis eye it kinda reminded me of the moon. She slowly tried to lift herself up towards me, she was shaking violently, so I grabbed her shoulder in an effort to stop her "Hey there, your hurt rely badly you shouldn't push yourself." I said looking her in the eye "Trust me I should know, I've been hurt more times than I can count and Donnie always tells me to take it easy" I told her as I helped set her back down. "W-Why are you…helping…me?" She asked me in a shaky voice as she closed her eye. I chuckled at her question "Since when do you need a reason to help someone?" I asked "There's…always a..Reason" She said breathing heavily. "Well I guess" I said considering what she said "S-So..What's your…reason?" She asked me still breathing hard "My reason? Well…my reason for helping you is to make sure you get better and so we can be friends okay?" I said smiling down at her as she looked up at me as if checking to make sure I was serious. "You…you want to be…my friend?" She asked in a shocked voice "Of course I do! It's not every day I meet such a cool mutant like you" I said to her, giving her my trademark grin. At that she smiled for the first time raveling two sharp fangs, and for some reason my chest felt like it was going to explode from that smile she gave me, I felt my cheeks burn up 'what's going on why do I feel like I'm gonna faint?' I asked myself as my eyes never left her face from that smile, that smile that made me feel faint. "B-By the way my names Michelangelo but everyone calls me Mikey what's your name?" I asked "R-Riley…Riley Stewart" She said in a weak voice "Riley huh? I like it!" I told her in all honesty "Thank you…I'm glad I got to…meet someone…so...kind" at that she closed her eyes and fell limp. "Hey! Hey…wake up! Don't Die!" I said getting very worried. I grabbed my T-Phone almost forgetting about it "Donnie! Donnie she woke up a second ago but now she's not responding!" I almost yelled at Donnie I was so worried, I didn't want to lose a friend I just made. "Okay Mikey calm down and check her pulse" I did what Donnie said and checked her pulse, she was still alive but just barely. "She's alive! But I don't know for how much longer!" I said growing more worried. "Okay, Mikey listen you have to take her outside but gently, I'll meet you there okay!" "Okay" I did as Donnie instructed me and slowly picked her up bridal style and carried her outside. "Your gonna be okay Riley, just hang on" I told her trying to reassure her and myself. As I ran out onto the street I saw Donnie running towards me and Riley I ran up to meet him half way, as I approached Donnie I could see the confusion written on his face. "What is…who is..How...where-" "Donnie I'll explain on the way but first we have to get Riley back to the lair" I told Donnie "Riley?" Donnie asked even more confused "That's her name Donnie now hurry up!" I said as I already started running towards the nearest man hole. "Mikey hold on! We can't take her back to the lair, what if this is like the time when you brought Leatherhead down there!" Donnie said shivering at the memory. "Don't worry Donnie, before she passed out I talked to her she's cool" I said climbing down the man hole, with Donnie following close behind. "That's what you said about Leatherhead before he grabbed me by the FACE!" Donnie yelled stepping in front of me trying to stop me by reminding me of the experience. "Donnie chill out bro, Riley's cool but we need to hurry if were going to save her! She's gonna Die if we don't do something Donnie and you're the only one who can help her!" I said holding her up a little trying to remind my brother that a life was at stake here. "Please Donnie" I said pouting a little, Donnie looked down at Riley and his eyes softened a little at the sight of her "Alright…let's get her back to the lair" He said with a sigh "Thank you Donnie you're the best!" I said beginning to run back to the lair, with Donnie close behind "But if this is like the time when you brought Leatherhead to the lair I'm gonna kill you!" Donnie shouted from behind me "You got it!" I said with a smile.

To Be Continued

Hope you enjoyed!

Shout out's: Annie the Awesome for the awesome review and telling me how to spell Krang properly XP  
Also I know Mikey's a little out of character here but I was just trying to bring out his softer more concerned side, I mean more than usual don't worry though in the next chapter he'll be back to his happy go lucky self. And in case you're wondering what Riley looks like and how Riley can be a devil mutant don't worry I'll explain it in the next chapter or you can just PM me and I'll send you a picture and an explanation. And *wink* *wink* do I see a little crush forming? X) Find out next time on a TMNT Story.


	3. Announcement

Hello everyone Eeveemew2 here, and I'm just here to tell you some good news and some bad news.

First the bad news, the bad news is that I'm going to be Verry busy this weekend and I won't have a lot of time to write the next chapter of my story.

The good news is that, yes I am still writing my story. the next chapter is halfway done, but I still need to do spell checks, re writes and other stuff until I'm satisfied with it.

Plus I have a few other things I'm contemplating on wether or not on adding some things to my story that would change a lot of the plot.

So in case your wondering where I am, and whether or not I died, don't worry it's just my stressful life is giving me a hard time righ now and I'm not going to be on very much. So if I don't respond to you that's why.

Anyways as soon as this crap is all over I promise to get mynext chapter up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 3

Riley's P.O.V  
I slowly started to come around, my head pounding my feet sore and my back hurt like hell, everything hurt so I knew I wasn't dead.  
I was confused 'why am I in so much pain? Where am I? How did I get hurt?' Even though I was awake I was too tired to open my eyes I needed rest, I needed to sleep.  
I could hear voices around me but I couldn't make it out, even with my acute hearing. They seemed to be having quite the discussion though, even if I couldn't hear what they were saying they were being quite loud.  
Who they were was beyond me, but the real question is who would have saved me? After all I'm despised for what I am so who would be crazy enough to save me?  
Then it all came back to me, the Krang, the experiments, my escape, meeting that kind yet odd turtle who helped me and wanted to be my friend. I felt a little bit of happiness at the thought 'I almost forgot what it felt like' I mentally smiled, the thought that someone wanted to be my friend, me of all people a demon.

Raph's P.O.V

Leo and me came running back to the lair to meet up with Donnie and Mikey, apparently while on lookout for the Krang Mikey found a mutant girl seriously hurt and brought her back to the lair. Donnie thinks that she's what the Krang were looking for, that or she has something they want.  
As me and Leo reached the nearest man-hole, he leaned down and pulled the cover off jumping down with me close behind.  
"I don't like this" I said as I put the cover back on the man-hole and jumped down following Leo as we raced to get back to the lair. "Why's that? After all it's not everyday we get to meet a mutant, and girl at that" I could tell by his voice that he was excited. "C'mon Leo think! What if she's like Leatherhead and is totally out of control, we can't just keep bringing in stray mutant after stray mutant. someone's going to get hurt" annoyance clear in my voice, I was a bit surprised with myself that I said that and not Leo.  
"That may be true Raph, but like sensei said we need to be more compassionate, like Mikey" He said repeating what sensei said, trying to reason with me. I opened my mouth to protest, but before anything could escape my moth we reached the lair. As we entered the lair I was surprised at what I saw, I knew she was a mutant, and that mutagen can make some messed up mutants, but I would've never expected that she'd look like a devil  
'and I thought I looked weird.'

Leo's P.O.V

As we entered the lair I didn't know what to expect, after all mutagen can make some weird and messed up mutants like Spiderbite and Snakeweed, but I would've never expected her to look like...well a devil.  
She was lying on the couch knocked out cold she was already patched up with Donnie examining her obviously fascinated with her, after all she was probably the oddest mutant we've seen yet and that's saying something.  
Meanwhile Mikey was sitting on the floor next to Donnie as he examined the girl "So she's gonna be okay right?" Mikey asked, worry in his voice.  
either they didn't notice us come in or they were just ignoring us.  
"Yes Mikey, for the hundredth time she's going to be fine, She's just exhausted from all the blood loss" Donnie said obviously annoyed with Mikey. Mikey gave Donnie a weird look as if waiting for another explanation, Donnie sighed "She's tired because she lost a lot of blood Mikey, and quite a lot at that" Donnie said, saying the last part mostly to himself as he continued his examination on the mutant.  
"Ohh" Mikey said, now understanding what Donnie said. "Ahem" I cleared my throat announcing our presence, earning our brothers attention. "GUY'S YOUR BACK!" Mikey exclaimed.

Mikey's P.O.V

"GUYS YOUR BACK!" I said looking up at them, I was so excited that Leo and Raph were back 'they can meet Riley, once she wakes up that is' I said to myself." Hey guys, took you long enough to get here, what kept you?" Asked Donnie looking up at the two. "Well Raph thought he found a lead on the Krang but it was halfway downtown, so he called me since I was already halfway there, I was about to call you guys, but before I could you guys called about her" Leo explained pointing to Riley.  
"So what's the deal with her anyway?" Asked Raph crossing his arms over his chest while looking over Riley with a raised eyebrow.  
"I don't know, but she's probably the most fascinating mutant I've seen yet!" Donnie exclaimed continuing his examination on her " It's absolutely fascinating how her body structure-" "Save us the details Donnie" Said Leo putting a hand on Donnie's shoulder snapping Donnie out of his speech.  
"She has a name you know" I said crossing my arms over my chest. Everyone looked at me weird when I said that "What?" I asked confused "Why are you getting all defensive?" asked Raph with a raised eyebrow.  
"I'm not, I'm just saying she has a name and she should be called by her name" I said with a frown. "Well alright, what's her name?" Asked Leo a bit confused. "Riley, according to Mikey" Donnie said looking back at me to make sure he got her name right.  
"That's right! Her name's Riley Stew" Everyone just gave me another weird look. "What?" I asked confused. "Um...Are you sure that's what she said?" asked Leo, while Raph bit back his laughter.  
"Yup! that's what she said!" I said grinning, sure of what she said.  
At that Raph lost it "What kind of a name is that?" He said in between his laughter.  
"It's a great name!" I said frowning, but Raph didn't even hear me cuz he was laughing so hard.

Raph's P.O.V

When I finally finished laughing from what a ridicules name that was, I turned my brothers attention back to the matter at hand. "So now that that's settled, what should we do with her?" I asked "I mean we can't just keep her here, she could be dangerous" I said reminding my brothers of our last experience of saving a mutant.  
"Don't worry Raph, before Riley passed out I talked to her she's cool" Said Mikey waving his hand not phased by the memory at all, unlike Donnie.  
"How can you be sure Mikey? You said that about Leatherhead and he almost ripped Donnie's head off" I said gesturing to Donnie who cringed at the memory. "But he was sorry, and he became our friend, you know he didn't wanna hurt anyone" Said Mikey saddening at the memory of losing Leatherhead. "But he's got a point Mikey" Said Donnie, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.  
"What is going on in here?" asked Master Splinter sternly as he walked in "Who is that?" He said gesturing his cane to Riley "Sensei!" We all said sitting up straight. Donnie was the first to speak  
"Sensei, This is Riley, Mikey found her when he was out on patrol, I believe she was what the Krang were looking for, she was badly hurt and dying so Mikey brought her back here so I could treat her" Explained Donnie.  
"I see" Said Master splinter as he stroked his beard, thinking. "Sensei, what do you think we should do with her?" Asked Leo gesturing to Riley. "Hmm..." "Sensei, we can't just leave her to defend her self she's hurt and the Krang are after her, she won't stand a chance like this" Said Mikey gesturing to Riley's limp body. Sensei closed his eyes deep in thought, before he reopened them "Michelangelo is right, she shall stay here, until she is better, if the Krang are indeed after her then there must be a reason, and we must find out that reason if we wish to protect her, she could be a useful allie" Said Sensei as he stopped stroking his beard.  
"But sensei! What if she's like Leatherhead and is dangerous!" I said trying to remind sensei about Leatherhead, sensei opened his mouth to respond.  
"Umm, don't I get a say in this?" We all turned and saw that the mutant girl was awake and staring at us with anticipating wide golden/green pupulis eyes, with a raised eyebrow as if waiting for a answer.

Normaly P.O.V

Riley sat there staring at the mutant Turtles and the mutant Rat, waiting in anticipation for an answer to her question, The one with the orange mask she recognized as Mikey, he was the first to speak "Your awake!" He exclaimed as he ran over to her side "How ya feeling? You need anything? Blanket? Pillow? Soup? Teddy Bear?" He asked quite rushed.  
She gave a small giggle at the last thing he said "Yeah I'm awake." She said rubbing the back of her head, but closed her left eye and winced a little at the pain it brought "although I'm still in a lot of pain, and no I'm okay thank you." She said giving him a half-hearted smile "Your very kind...Mikey right?" She asked, her smile fading into a look of confusion as she cocked her head to the side waiting to see if she got his name right. "Yeah, that's me." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush grazing his cheeks.  
"Your not afraid of us?" Asked the one in purple quite looking quite confused.  
Riley just gave him a look "Trust me when you live your whole life as a mutant devil nothing much will faze you any more, besides I've seen weirder things than you lot believe me." Riley retorted quite sarcastically.  
"Oh right...I guess that was a stupid question." Said the turtle sweatdropping.  
"No kidding." Riley sighs.  
"Ahem" Riley turned her head to see a turtle in a red mask giving Donnie an annoyed look.  
"Oh, and these guys are my brothers!" Mikey said gesturing to the other turtles,  
"That's Leonardo." He said pointing to the turtle in blue.  
"Hello...Riley right?" He asked as Riley nodded her head "Well Riley, I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo" He said with a warm smile holding his hand out to Riley, she hesitantly took it and shook it "Alright...Leo" She said the last part with a tiny smile.  
"And this is Donatello" Mikey said pointing to the turtle in purple.  
"Hey" He said smiling revealing the gap in his teeth as he raised his hand in a small wave.  
"I'm Donatello, but everyone calls me Donnie" "Donnie's also the guy who fixed you up!" Mikey exclaimed patting his brothers back. "He saved your life, with my help of course!" pointing his thumb at himself as he said the last part.  
Riley turned her head toward Donatello, slightly surprised that he had saved her, she then bowed her head and fisted her hand "Arigato" She said thanking Donatello.  
"Don't mention it, I was happy to help" Said Donnie with a sincere smile.  
"You speak Japanese?" Asked Leo quite surprised at what she said.  
"A bit, my...mother...taught me" She said, her eyes saddening as she raised her head, and lowering her hands back onto her stomach.  
"So where are your parents anyway?" The one in red asked with a raised eyebrow.  
She scoffed "To be honest I don't know, and I could honestly care less." Riley said, almost in a snarl as she narrowed her eyes, scowling down at her hands wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
"Woah, don't say that, there still your parents after all...so it couldn't be so bad that you don't care about them" Said Mikey trying to reason with Riley, shocked at what she said.  
She sighed, her eyes softening "No it's not that I don't care it's just...complicated"  
She said saddening at the thought of her family.

'Luckily the turtles decided to leave Riley's family issues at that, and darn good too. Cuz If they didn't it wouldn't be pretty.' DERP XP

"Young one" Began the rat as Riley looked up from her lap to look Splinter in the eye "My name is Hamato Yoshi but you may call me Master Splinter or Splinter if you prefer, and these are my sons" He said gesturing to himself and to the turtles.  
Riley looked confused so he explained "Me and my sons all mutated into who we are today fifteen years ago, it all started when I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles-" As Splinter told his story Riley listened intently only asking an occasional question, when splinter finished his story Riley sat there in awe as she sat in silence soaking everything Splinter told her in.  
"I see so you all mutated after you bumped into a Krang and decided to see what he was up to, but got caught. And as a result you got mutated." Riley said repeating what she heard to make sure she got it right.  
Splinter nodded "Yes young one, but now that we have told you our story can you please tell us yours?" Splinter asked gesturing his hand toward Riley.  
"Uh..." Riley trailed off in thought 'Shoot! What do I say? I can't just tell them the truth it could ruin the mission...but I don't want to lie either especially since they just saved me. And...I could use the help after all this is a big mission, but I don't want any one else to get hurt...but what choice do I have? I mean-' "Riley!" But before Riley could finish her thoughts where interrupted by Mikey, who was uncomfortably close.  
"Hey Riley, you okay...you just zoned out for a sec" said Mikey as he was quite close to her face, a little too close if you asked Riley, only a few centimeters from her face actually.  
"Sorry I guess I just blacked out" Riley said rubbing her neck embarrassed.  
"No big" Mikey waved it off and backed away 'Thank goodness' She thought.  
"Now child, may we please have your story" Said master Splinter with a soft look in his eyes that was almost...comforting.  
'*Sigh* Alright why not? I guess I'll tell them...but only because it's the least I can do is to be honest with them after they saved me, I don't exactly want to make any more enemies today'  
"Umm...well where do you want me to start?" Riley asked a little nervous with how they might react to her story 'They'll probably think I'm crazy! But then again there are aliens trying to take over earth from another dimension, ninjas running around new york and mutant animals so the more I think about it the less preposterous my story sounds' Riley mentally reassured herself, it worked...for the most part.  
"Why don't you start on why the Krang where after you and how you became a mutant." Said Leo in a commanding yet...reassuring voice.  
Riley Sighed "I don't know if you would believe me but I'll try" She said as she began to tell her tale. 

Well people it's FINALY here you happy?! No just kidding, but seriously I put this together last minute for all of you guys who like and support my story. I know I stopped it at a bit of a suspenseful spot but hey some of you were getting impatient, so instead of putting Riley's back story in this chapter like I originally planned I decided to post this first and her back story separately. And at the part where Mikey say's Riley Stew I misspelled Stewart, and when I went over my spell checks I thought it was so funny and it sounds like something Mikey would say. So I decide to rewrite that whole part for a bit of comedy instead of what I was going for before (So that's another reason it came out late, plus I rewrote almost the whole chapter because I'm a perfectionist and it had to be just right XP). So it just happened XP One of those funny yet convenient mistakes you make in life I guess. DERP XD


	5. Help Me!

Hi guys Eeveemew2 here,  
as you all know I have been having a busy week and heven't been able to write alot, but that's not the only reason my story is falling behind.  
And I wouldn't be posting this if I didn't have something I needed to tell you all.  
You see some of you might not know this but if you read my profile I am Dyslexic, and that basicly means I don't see numbers and letters the same way as you do, therefore my brain doesn't prosess them properly and it will lead to constant miss spells.  
Now you all are probably wondering 'Well wait can't you just use spell check to fix that, why do you need our help? it's not like it's that big of a deal'  
And you guys are right I can do that, and that is why this is about something else.  
You see I'm having diffeculty writing out my story's charecters and scenarios, why you may ask? Well remember what I said about my brain working differently than yours? Well this is how, you see unlike your brain that thinks in letters my brain thinks in pictures. So when I plan out a story in my mind I picture it and run it in my head like a movie, so I have diffaculty writting it down beacuse I don't know how to properly explain what I see in my head and more inportantly write it so the reader will understand.  
So what I'm trying to ask here guys is for someone to help me on my writing, or just give me tips in the comment box suggestions enything! I'm desperate here guys! I haven't lost my inperation and I really wanna write and finnish this story, but to do that I need help.

Please guys I need help :( 


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Riley's tale

Normal P.O.V

"Well...I...this is going to be alot to take in, and you might think I'm crazy and all but-" Riley trailed off. "C'mon Riley, were four mutant turtles, a mutant rat whose a ninja master, there are aliens trying to take over earth, mutant monsters and ninjas running around new york, so what could be so amazing and unbelievile that we would think your crazy?" Reasured Donnie as he counted off everything with his fingures.  
Riley opened her mouth to protest.  
"Riley please tell us we'll believe you" Leo reasured putting a firm yet comforting hand on Riley's shoulder.  
Riley tensed before looking up into his deep blue eyes, as if looking into him to see if he was being honest, her eyes wide in shock from the contact that he made towards her.  
"Yeah C'mon Riley tell us!" enquired Mikey excitedly as he scooted closer, Riley looked to him still a little taken aback by Leo's gesture to her  
"Mhm." nodded Raph his arms still crossed as he stood next to Donnie.  
"Yes Riley please, do tell, we will not judge" Finally added the old ninja master.  
Riley sighed "Alright, alright I'll tell you." She said using her elbows to partially lift herself up, as her tail slipped out from under her to the side of the couch swishing back and forth her eyes closed in thought.  
Mikey to distacted by her tail to notice. XP  
'How do I put it lightly' Riley thought contemplaiting whether or not to be blunt or suttle, she eventualy decided for suttlety for it would be the easiest way to tell them and would cause less contraversy.  
"Alright well...I guess you could say I'm not exacly from here." sudenly interested in her tail swishing back and forth.  
"What do you mean your not from here?" Asked Raphael with a raised eyebrow getting suspicous, Riley looked up through her lashes to glared at him, she could already tell she wouldn't like him.  
"What Raphael means to say is, where are you from then?" Leo glared at his hot headed brother for his bluntness before looking back at Riley.  
"Well...I guess the best way is to just come out and say it so thats what I'll do." Riley said looking up closing her eyes and inhailing a deep breath then exhailed to calm herself.  
"I'm from the future." She rushe her eyes still closed, but if they were open she would've seen there confused, dumbfounded, shocked, disbaleaving and amazed faces.  
Riley peeked one eye open and saw there faces, she mentaly slaped herself 'GREAT GOING RILEY! Now they think you have a screw lose!' She mentaly scolded herslef.  
Donnie was the first to respond.  
"The future...THE FUTURE!" He repeated excitedly as he came up to Riley's face in excitment her eyes widening in suprise at his speed and proxcimity.  
"Are you really from the FUTURE?!" He all but yelled at Riley from his excitment, Riley tensed but nodded in responce sweatdropping.  
"THAT'S AMAZING!" They all exclaimed, and before Riley knew it she had three turtles in her face invading her personal space, with questions thrown at her left and right.  
"You have to tell me everything! What's the furture like? Do mutants become excepted by humans? How did you get here? Do I marry April? Do I become a master? Do I meet captain Ryain in the future? How did you acomplish time travel? Do I-" Riley quickly become uncomfotable with all the turtles in her personal space and asking so many questions she became over whelmed, master Splinter saw Riley's discomfort and decided to intervean by lifting his cane and hitting it on the ground Hard, causing a loud thud.  
"ENOUGH!" Comanded Splinter in quite an intimdating voice, that held alot of athority and yet dignity aswell.  
Thankfuly the room became dead silent 'Thank goodness' thought Riley as she sighed in relief at the wonderful silence.  
"My sons give Riley her space you are all crushing her, she can only awnser so many questions, one at a time" Splinter orderd, aproaching Riley as the turtles did as they were told backing away giving Riley her space, Splinter looked at Riley with soft reasuring eyes. "I must apologize for my sons behavior, sometimes they can become...excitable." He said, reciving whines of 'no were not' from the turtles, he raised his hand to silence them. "But as excitable as they may be, they mean you no harm, they are only curious as well as I on how you became a mutant and how you came to be here if you are indeed, as you say 'from the future." He lowerd his hand reresting it on his cane.  
"No no, don't apologize I understand, after all it's very overwhelming and curious the first time you find out about time travel and I should know." Riley reasured, gesturing to herself.  
Splinter nodded "So you have had a simular experience in the past." He said more as a statement then a question.  
"Yes...but the point is, don't worry I'll be happy to fill you in on my story but only if you want, since you saved my life it's the least I could do, but it's going to be a long story so it'll take ahwile to explain everything." Explained Riley, slowly sitting up and crossing her legs as to not over work her body.  
Splinter nodded "Very well, me and my sons will litsen so please, tell us." Riley nodded.  
"But please get comfortable first, like I said it's a long story to explain so your gonna wanna get comfy." She said smiling.  
After they all got comfortable each in there own spot.  
Mikey sat on the floor by Riley, his legs crossed, his elbows propped on his knees while his hands held his head up.  
his big baby blue eyes stared up at Riley in anticipaction and in wonder, waiting for her to tell him her story.  
He honestly couldn't wait he was so excited, he hasn't been this excited since he first ventured to the surface.  
Leo sat straight in one of the chairs they brought in, on the outside he looked calm and collected but on the inside he was excited beyond belief, it took everything in him to breath properly let alone sit straight.  
Donnie sat next to Mikey but was sitting on the ledge beside the couch keeping distance from Riley in an attempt to calm her 'he could tell she was uneasy around them by her body luanuage, her being so tense alert and on guard, it became clear when he got in her face and Splinter pointed out how traped she looked. even if she was another mutant and his brothers were oblivious he could see it.' Donnie was probaly the most excited out of all his brothers he had so many questions to ask and to be awnsered, but he knew he couldn't come off to strong or that might scare or agravate her, so far she just seems a little uneasy, but he wouldn't take the chance especialy since he didn't know what she could do or whatshe would do, better safe than sorry.  
Raph sat on the other chair they brought in, he sat next to Leo facing the back of the chair, his legs on either side of the chair while his arms were folded on the top of the back of the back rest with his head propped on top his arms. He looked at Riley with an unamused look waiting for her to begin her explanation.  
Raph had to admit it was pretty cool that she was from the future and that she was the first female mutant they've meet 'But Raph would never tell her or his brothers that XP' Raph was trying his hardest to keep his unamused, sarcastic, tough guy act up if this girl was going to take act least one of them seroiusly, it was also especialy important to Raph to keep his tough guy exterior infront of girls. Raph was proud he was the only one who didn't freak when she said she was from the future, he was just more or less shocked, confused and not sure wether or not to believe her. But Raph couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something, he could be paranoid and making false acusations but when he felt something in his gut it was usualy right...usualy.  
Master Splinter sat next to Riley on the couch keeping some distance from her 'Cuz he too could tell that Riley was uneasy around them' His hands were folded in his lap, he sat up straight with his head turned looking down at her, waiting pateintly for her to begin her tale.

Riley sat criss crossed on the couch her clasped hands on the counch hunched over in thought, the way she sat made her look somewhat anamalistic like a cat yet also human.  
'This is going to be a long night' Riley menatly sighed at the thought.  
"Alright...It all started 14 years ago my time, a year after I was born" Riley began siting up respectfully. "You see the year after I was born the year 2083, there were people going missing left and right and no one knew what was going on, day by day people were going missing and no one knew what to make of it. At first no one thought much of it, just another creep or something but pretty soon it became clear that this wasn't the case. For instance there was never a trace left after a kidnapping it was always the same thing, they'd always just vanish into thin air."  
Lacing her fingers together and proping her elbows on her knees, Riley looked out into space deep in thought.  
"After about a year and there not being many leads on the disapearances, the whole world was on high alert and the people of the world were in a state of panic beacuse these kidnappings were quickly becoming world wide and a good chunk of the worlds population was already missing.  
People became so paranoid that they wouldn't go to work, heck they wouldn't even leave the house. Citys and streets were dissearted, it was like a ghost town...baren, the people were desperate, so the goverment decided to set up a special program called the . . also known as M.P.I.P.P for short.  
This program was built so people could be trained to protect themselves the world, and it's people. Pretty soon people all over the world both men and wemon came to be trained by the best in order to protect themselves and there familys, even young children were being trained, but mostly in self defense."  
Raph opened his mouth to speak, but Riley raised a hand to silence him.  
"I know your probably wondering what this has to do with anything, but trust me i'm getting there, like I said it's a long story so your gonna have to be patient."  
Lowering her hand back down relacing her fingures and propping her head on top of her hands, Riley gave Raph a look that almost said 'I'm waiting for one of your sarcastic remarks.'  
But instead Raph just closed his mouth in suprise mostly at the look she gave him, but then glared at her.  
"Now, as I was saying." Riley gave Raph a glare to match, but he wasn't phased if anything he just glared harder "After a few months of the program being set up, there were constant reports of monster sightings all over" Her eyes never leaving Raph's as they continued to glare at each other.  
"At first people didn't take it seroiusly just said it was a hoax and all, but after ahwile of consideration and talking the detectives decided to go check it out thinking it might have something to do with the missing people."  
Riley leaned back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest.  
"What they found was shocking to say the least, but actleast they were right about the lead." This caught everyone's attention "What did they find!" Asked a verry excited Mikey, Riley glanced over at him breaking her glaring contest with Raph "What they found were mutants...hundreds of thousands at best." Everyone gasped at that, while Donnie was so shocked he fell out of his spot.  
"What? But how...I thought we defeted the Krang?" Leo asked while Donnie dusted himself off before he began pacing.  
"Yeah well you didn't, we don't know how or when but the Krang somehow managed to repair there ship and wreck havoc on the humans by abducting the people of earth and mutating them all for there own selfish gain." She said with venom in her voice, closing her eyes in thought.  
"That can't be, we finnished those bucket heads months ago, they couldn't of survived, we saw them all fall into the sea in there ship ourselves, right guys?" Raph looked at his brothers for support they all nodded, all but Donnie that is, as he just continued to pace the room.  
"But why would they want to mutate so many? A handfull maybe, but hundreds of thousands?!" Donnie exclaimed strecthing his arms out gesturing to how big the crowd must've been.  
"It just doesn't make any sense." Donnie started pacing the room even more frantiquley, in thought.  
"Simple" interupted Riley leaning over "To perfect there mutagen." Riley stated, this stoped Donnie right in his tracks, as well as everyone else, whatever they were about to say died in there throat.  
"But-" "Do you know what the mutagen is for?" Riley interupted Leo, still unphased by the topic she leaned in closer.  
" . . . ?" She asked, this time slow, serious and very clear.  
When none of them awnsered her, she sighed and rubbed her temples with her two mutant fingures "That's what I thought" She said leaning back into the couch.  
"Alright then fuzz-butt what do you think its for?!" Snapped Raph as he stood up abroubtly, and glared at her anoyed by her tone 'he didn't know why but the way she said that made him feel stupid for not knowing, and her attitude was really ticking him off.'  
"RAPHAEL! That is no way to-" "I don't think! I know what it's for, I was just curious if you did or not, so it's not my fault if you don't know!" Snapped Riley as she leaned up at him glaring just as hard at Raphael if not harder.  
Raph only glared back, trying to beat her intence stare "Alright then what's it for?!" demanded Raphael in a challenging tone, his patientce wearing thin.  
Riley's eyes turned serious, but they weren't any less intence or intimadating "So they could go through with there master plan, and create a living unstopable weapon that would destroy the human race so they could conqure the world and many more." Stated Riley in a very serious tone.  
At that everyones blood turned cold, as they all were getting more and more shocked by the minute by Riley's story.  
"That's what the mutagen was created for, so that they could mutate the DNA of the most dangerous and powerful creature from planet X and mutate it with the DNA of a more intelagent being.  
Even though these cratures are dangerous and leathal there not very bright becuase there still tecnicly animals, that's also why the Krang mutate with animal DNA from earth it's a simular proses and it's the easiest way to perfect there mutagen, by exparementing on a less complicated life form like animals, but anyways, the Krang need these creatures to be smart in order to control them, beacuse if they aren't very bright then they wouldn't be able to take orders, so the Krang invented the mutagen to make them more intelagent.  
But when It was just an intelagence serum the exparament failed, the Krang quickly figured out that they also needed DNA from an intelagent being for the exparement to be succsesful but also they also needed a being that was adaptable and could resonate perfectly with the creatures DNA, and what better being than a human.  
So the Krang traveled to earth to find that human. Back In the year 2012 they found the perfect human to mutate the creatures DNA with, her name was April O'neil, but she-"  
"APRIL! MY APRIL!" Interupted Donnie absolutly horrified, before Riley could react to his outburst he ran up to Riley and grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her hard yelling at her.  
"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME MY APRIL IS IN DANGER OF BECOMING A MUTANT MONSTER WEAPON FOR THOSE FILTHY KRANG IN ORDER TO CONQURE EARTH!" Donnie said shaking Riley furiously by the shoulders yelling at her.  
" . . . . . . ' .back.  
. . . . . . . " Riley said as her head bobbed back and forth, her voice cracking from being shook so hard.  
"What?" Donnie stopped as soon as he heard that, Riley was a bit dizzy from being shook but nodded none the less.  
"You heard me, The Krang didn't come back till my time, and by then April O'neil died by K.I.B, so the Krang needed to find a new human to use." By the time Riley finnished she recovered from her dizzieness.  
"K.I.B that sounds cool!" Exclaimed Mikey.  
Donnie looked devastated his arms going limp and droping at his sides his eyes looked dazzed and lifeless and his breath was caught in his throat.  
"Donnie, come on bro you know just as well as me that April can't live forever we all die at some point. Besides Riley's time is a long ways away so she must've died of old age." Mikey patted his brother on the back trying to reasure his saddened brother.  
"Do you even know what K.I.B means Mikey?" Donnie's hands curling into fists.  
"Well no...but it sounds awesome!" Mikey smiled.  
"IT STANDS FOR KILLED IN BATTLE MIKEY!" Snapped Donnie standing at his full hight towering over Mikey, Mikey srunk down intimadated by his brothers sudden burst of anger and also ashamed by his own stupidity.  
"Oh...sorry, I didn't know."  
"SORRY! MIKEY YOU JUST UP AND SAID THAT YOU THOUGHT IT WAS-"  
But before anyone could intervene or break up the two.  
"OKAY! ENOUGH!"  
All of them snapped there heads toward Riley.  
"Alright...look, who ever April is, it's odvious you know her and she means alot to you but that's no reason to take your anger out on your brother" Donnies eyes softend as he glanced his side to see the sad Mikey, knowing she was right he to felt ashaimed "April O'neil is also part of the reason I came to the past so maybe if you calm down I can explain myself and we can help each other out."  
Donnie sighed "Alright, we'll hear you out." Everyone returned to there seats so Riley could finnish her story.  
Mikey pulled on Riley's baggy pants that clung tight around her ankles to get her attention, when Riley looked down at him he simply said "Thanks"and let go of her pants sudenly embaressed.  
Riley's eyes softened as she smiled down at him "No problem."  
"Soo...what happened to all those mutants the humans found?" interupted Leo trying to redirect everyones attention back to Riley's story.  
Riley looked up at Leo "Well, at first the humans thought the mutants were a threat so they questioned them and even threatened them, but they quickly discovered that all the mutants were the people that went missing those years ago. They claimed that the Krang dumped them in the forest when they were done exparementing with them, but they were so scared and confused by what happened to them that they didn't dare return home" Riley began leaning back into the couch yet again.  
"So the organization decided to reunite the mutants to there familys, but when they did they made sure to keep the people calm when doing so, at first it was just there familys to keep the people who knew about mutants to a minamul then it was there friends and then finaly everyone.  
Everyone took it diferantly some were excepting some were fearful and some were racist and hated mutants"  
Everyone around Riley looked happy at the news and had a spark of hope in them, longing for exceptance but sadness at knowing it would never happen in there time.  
Each one seemed to doze off a little in thought at what Riley said.  
"for a time mutants were considered not animals, nor humans just...mutants, many mutants were picked on made fun of some beaten, heck some weren't even allowed to enter resturaunts or stores because of how they looked or how fearsome and large they were, but after awhile we recevied rights as human beings because it was clear we were still people who were just... of course still recieved persacution, but happy is the one being persacuted in the right"  
Riley smiled as she said the last part before sighing "Now this is where I come in" This caught eveyones attention as all eyes were back on her "I was eight years old when I was taken, I was waiting for my father to come pick me up from my training, eveything seemed normal my father was late as usual so nothing new, until a strange man came up the me. And here's where it gets weird when I was taken it was by force not like all those other disapearances where they just vanished, no no I was taken by force"  
That caught there attention further "When the man came up the me I assumed he might be one of my father callegues, because my father's an important man, but what gave it away was his speech.  
As soon as I heard him talk I took off, but unfortuantly I wasn't fast enough and was caught fairly quick, when I woke up I was straped to a table when they began experementing on me...they...they cut me open right in front of me while I was awake, I was only a child only a child of eight and they did that to me."  
Riley said in a cold monotone voice trying to keep hiden any signs of sadness, before she reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her stomatch revealing a long thick dark blue scar running across her stomatch.  
"This is were they cut me, it goes all the way down to my left hip all the way up to my right shoulder." She said tracing her scar with her fingure when she spoke of an area that's were her fingure would point.  
"They insurted what I assume was mutagen becuase when I woke up, I awoke in a cell looking like...like this" Riley said looking at her odd three fingured hands "my wounds were all sewn and wraped up...but that experience scarred me for life both mentaly and psyicaly." As she spoke the last part Riley's eyes softened slightly, though her voice was still monotone.  
"But when they didn't let me go unlike all the other mutants that they'd just dump like last weeks trash, I knew there must be a reason, so I knew I had to escape."  
"I'll spare you the details on how I did it, but when I finaly escaped a year had past since my disapearance, I found other mutants in the woods and they took me in and cared for me, one of them taking me in as her child and even adopting me, she was a mutant tiger named Tsubaki (Su-ba-kee). After about three years living in the woods with Tsubaki and all the other mutants, we where discoverd and I was separated from Tsubaki for questioning, Tsubaki's the one who taught me japanese like I was telling you earlier, and she even trained me in the art of assasinrey." Riley said that last part with a slight smile at the memory, while everyone in the room looked at her shocked all but Splinter who wore a blank exspresion on his features. "After awhile I was reunited with Tsubaki and I officaly became her child, we moved into our own house and we continued with our life and our training together and all was well."  
Smiling Mikey lifted his hand in question.  
"Yes Mikey?" asked Riley with an amused little smile.  
"I was wondering Riley, did people bully you beacuse your a mutant?" Tilting his head to the side, Mikey looked up at Riley expectingly.  
Riley's eyes saddened a little, but then quickly disapeared.  
She nodded "Yes humans did make fun of the way I look, I was bullied, teased even beaten more times then I can count." Riley said looking down at Mikeys shocked face.  
"And you let them? I thought you said you knew assasinry, what kind of warrior doesn't defend themselves?" Challenged Raph as he questioned her statement.  
Riley glared at Raph "What you and I consider to be self defense is very differant I asure you, and the kind of warroir I am is one with self restraint, if I raised a hand to those humans I would've been exacuted, sure it may not have been fair but my self restraint helped more mutants get rights as human beings than any who would've fought back. A wise person once told me It takes more strength to restrain ones self than to konkour a city, and that is a tough thing to do." Riley said narrowing her eyes at Raph again.  
Raph shut his mouth and went silent, everyone including Raph was shocked by her words of wisdom, even Master Splinter was quite suprised at her wise words.  
"So anyways after I was mutated-"  
The turtles were shocked they couldn't beleive it, just as soon as this girl had revealed something so sad as to being emotianly and pyshicaly scared for life and being mutated into a demon like mutant, forever cursed to being a freak of nature, she's not even phased by it and just continues talking like it never even happened.  
"I continued my training and made a few other mutant friends, we became a team and swore to protect anyone else from the Krang and having to be forced into becoming a mutant and having to face what we had to.  
After a few years the Krang finaly made there move and attacked, we were prepared for the most part and actualy managed to fight the Krang off, but then everything took a drastic turn when we lost our leader and began losing our men, most were dead others seroiusly injured or lost limbs and couldn't fight, we were losing the war to save our planet.  
We were desperate, we were running out of options and before we knew it we had to take drastic measures, we had to send someone back into the past in order to save earth."  
"At first my friend Zack was going to go back in time and permanintly destroy the Krang's ship and the entire Krang race, he was all set to go with his suplies and everything.  
But then our base was attacked by the Krang and...Jack was K.I.B, but right before he died he told me to go back in time instead of him and save them, I refused at first but then he told me to do it as his dying wish...so I did, but in the excitment of it all, I was transported to the wrong time period by a few months, the plan was to go back when it all started, but unfortually I got stuck in time a few months late, and I couldn't travel back any further in time beacuse I only had enough power for one trip and then I had to destroy it." Riley sighed as she closed her eyes becoming tired from talking so much and from the earlier excitment that day, she could tell it was already daylight outside from the light shimering through the sewers, act least 5:30 AM somewhere in there.  
Leo was the first to speak.  
"Wow...what a story." Leo said still a bit shocked by it all, so he was still trying to absorb it all.  
"No kidding." Added Raph as he leaned back a bit absorbing it all as well.  
"Wow Riley I would never of guessed." Donnie said, looking at Riley with soft reasuring eyes.  
"Yeah, you've been through alot haven't you Riley." Asked Mikey as he put a hand on her knee, she tensed under his touch but allowed the touch, making no move to tell him to let go, she simply nodded her head in awnser.  
Splinter sat in silence for ahwile stroking his beard deep in thought before he turned his head and spoke "Riley"  
Riley's head snapped up to look up at Splinter "Hai?" Asked Riley unsure whether or not she said something wrong, the way Splinter spoke sounded blank and emotionless.  
"Riley will you excuse me and my sons" He said more as a statement than a question, Riley was a little slow to catch on to his question but when she did "Oh, Yes! Of course go right ahead." She said gesturing for them to go.  
Splinter bowed in thanks as Riley retuned the gesture before Splinter stood to leave the room going into the dojo gesturing for his sons to follow.  
As the turtles got up each one gave Riley a glance wether it be apolagetic, sympathy, reasuring or just a soft stare.  
But what confused Riley was when she lied back down on the couch to rest for a bit rolling slightly on her left side before closing her eyes, was that she knew he was staring at her before he entered the dojo.  
She didn't have to have her eyes open to know he was looking at her, she could sense it, his exterior may be tough, laid back and sarcastic but his soul was another story, he felt sorry for her and she could feel how much it took in him not to go comfort her.  
Riley couldn't help but smile to herself 'Why is it the bad boy wanna-be's feel they need to act that way, it's just silly since they all have such soft king souls' Riley mentaly asked herself but before she let sleep take her 'Maybe Raph will grow on me, just like Etch did'.

ALRIGHT IT'S DONE! :Fireworks explode:  
I am so sorry this took so long but here it is!  
I don't really have much to say about this one except enjoy and if you have any questions about the story feel free to ask and I'll happily awnser any questions you may have, You can also tell me on the ways you think I can improve and I'll happily listen and take them into consideration.

Fav Comment/Review if you want me to continue the story. 


	7. Chapter 5

Hey all what's up? "Waiting for you to post another chapter to your story, that's what! What took you so long!?" yeah, I know I'm so sorry. But I really wasn't being lazy and not wanting to update, I ligitamily was busy. Three weeks ago I went to go spend the week at my aunt and uncles to take care of my little cousins who are only like two and six, while my aunt and uncle were away. But while I was babysitting my cousins got really bad colds, to which I sadly caught as well. And when I came home, I was so sick I couldn't even get out of bed! I had it for a week before I finally recovere, but once I finally was better I was simply swamped with school work. T-T But I just recently caught up in my school work and was able to update! :)

Anyways enough of me talking your here to read my story now listen to me blaber on, enjoy!

Riley's P.O.V

I slowly woke up looking up at the ceiling, I looked around the room wondering where I was before memories of yesterday's events came back to me.

I groaned now remembering where I was rubbing my pained head, I lied there for awhile just staring up at the roof before deciding to get up.

I sat up slowly, careful not to overwork myself, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while sitting criss crossed out of habit.

I looked around trying to find a clock to tell me what time it was, but before I could finnish scanning the room for one, someone spoke.

"Oh, your awake."

I turn my head to see Donnatello standing near a small kitchen with a bowl in his hands, from the smell of it, it's Ramen.

"I didn't wake you did I?" He asked with worry lining his voice.

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I shook my head "No, you didn't, I just had enough sleep I guess." I said reassuringly.

He smiled showing a little gap in his teeth.

"Good, so how you feeling?" He asked, pointing to my bandages.

I shrug "Okay I guess, although I'm a little sore but that's to be expected." I say looking down at my bandages "I must say Donnatello, your an amazing doctor." I say examining the bandages.

He smiled "Thanks, and you don't have to use my full name, you can call me Donnie."

I slightly nod "Alright."

"By the way I'm glad your awake, I'd like to clean and examine your wounds and then change your bandages if that's alright."

I nod "Of course, your the doctor."

He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck bashfully before looking at me "But before that do you want something to eat you must be starving."

I nod "Yeah, that'd be nice."

He smiled "Alrighty then." He then made his way over to me and held the bowl of steaming Ramen to me.

"Here, you can have it, you need your strength." He said smiling.

I give a surprised look, but none the less accept the bowl of warm Ramen "Thanks." I mutter.

He smiled down at me showing off his gap "No problem. Now while your eating that I'll go get the first aid kit, be right back." He says walking down a hallway.

I nod to him as I watch him walk away while I eat up the warm soup.

Donnie's P.O.V

As I came back from grabbing the first aid kit from my lab, I walk into the living room to find that Riley hade already finished her bowl of Ramen, and it was a big bowl.

"Woah, how did you finnish that already? I wasn't even gone for 60 seconds!" I exclaim.

"I'm a fast eater." She replies bluntly.

I sweatdrop "That's putting it mildly." I say under my breath.

She must've heard me because she gave me an unamused look.

"Er, what I mean is-" I stammer sweating.

She smiled slightly "Don't worry Donnie I'm not offended." She said sencerily.

I relaxed smiling slightly "Oh that's good, for a second there I thought you were mad."

She shakes her head "Nah, besides if I was you'd know, trust me."

I smile "Is that so?"

She smiled back "Yeah, I...have a bit of a temper." She says sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

I laugh "Oh yeah? Well it can't be worse than Raph's."

She chuckled at that "Heh, wanna bet? From what I've seen so far he's temper doesn't come close to mine, but who knows he may surprise me." She says with a grin.

"Well, you sure seem sure of your self." I say approaching her.

She nods watching as I approach her cautiously, she chuckles at my actions.

"It's okay Donnie I don't bite." She states giving me a playful look as her tail swishes side to side.

"Oh, sorry, I just didn't want to agrivate you by doing something that wasn't okay with you, resulting in you attacking me or something." I say bashfully, knealing down in front of her, setting the first aid kit down beside me.

"Well that's very considerate of you Donnie, and don't worry I wouldn't do that." She reassures me, then pondering on what I said before speaking again. "Well...I guess if you got me mad enough I would probably chop you on the head with a hard cover novel book." She says a little to innocently if you ask me.

I sweat dropped "O-Oh, g-good to know." I stammer.

She smiled slightly "Relax, I'm just teasing you Donnie, you made it to easy I just had to, besides you'd have to get me pretty mad to get me to do that, and I don't think you'd do that on purpose anyway." She reassured.

I sigh a breath of relief "Oh good."

Now finished with our little conversation, I begin carefully changing her bandages to treat and examinin them.

"This may sting a bit." I warn, as I pull out the medicine to treat her wounds.

She nods "Thanks, but don't worry I can handel it." She say reasurring me.

I nod in return applying the medicine to the cuts on her hands, and to my surprise she didn't flinch in the least. As I finnished applying the medicine on her cut's I begin to wrap her hand in the bandages when I notice something fascinating.

Her hands were covered in setae, there tiny little elastic hairs that grow on geckos feet and allow them to crawl along walls.

I was amazed at what I had just discovered, I mindlessly pulled her hand closer to my face for me to have a closer inspection, completely forgetting what I was originally doing.

"Amazing!" I exclaimed. "This is absolutely fascinating!" I say growing more and more excited by the second.

"I see you discovered my hand's." Riley said surpressing a giggle.

"This is amazing! Your hands are absolutely cover'd in setae, but how is that possible? Your not a reptile or even an amphibian...are you?" I questioned looking up at her, ignoring her statement.

She gives me a weird look before saying "Um no, but even if I was how is that impossible?" She asks arching her brow.

"Well you see, setae is only found on reptiles but your not a reptile and the reason I know this is because one you have fur and two you just told me so." I explained.

Riley nods signaling for me to continue.

"So that raises the question how do you have setae?" I say finishing my explanation.

Riley had a face of understanding "Oh now I understand." She said. "Well as you can see Donnie I'm not exactly a...normal mutant, if there even is such a thing." She said muttering the last part to herself. "You see Donnie, something I forgot to mention yesterday was that I was one of the few Kraang experiments that was fused with Alien DNA instead of animal." She explained in a calm voice.

My jaw dropped to the floor at how she said that like it was nothing, but she just continued her explanation completely ignoring my shocked face as if she didn't see it.

"That's the reason I look the way I do, I just resemble a devil to you, kinda like how the Kraang resemble a brain when actually there Alien." She says making hand gestures to help get her explanation across.

To say I was shocked was an understatement, Riley had Alien DNA! How cool was that! I had so many questions to ask her, I didn't even know where to begin.

I shook my head getting over my shock as I decided on a question to ask. "So you can crawl along walls, roof and any other flat surface?" I asked my interests peaking.

She nodded "Indeed I can, just like a lizard can, so can I." She said in a monotone voice.

I nodded in return "So your like an Alien lizard?" I asked even more intrigued.

But to my surprise she shook her head. "Actually, no, think of me more as an Alien cat that can climb flat surfaces." She said correcting my mistake.

I nodded. "Oh alright, Interesting, is there anything else you can do?" I asked taking in everything she told me.

She smirked "Yeah, of course, but I'd rather show you in battle than right now." She said leaning back into her seat.

I frowned, disappointed that she got me all excited, only to shoot me down, now how was I supposed to ask?

She must've seen my frown because her eyes softened and her voice went soft as well "But if you like later today, or when I can, we can train together and I can show what I can do, and maybe even teach you some of my moves." She said trying to cheer me up.

And it worked, I beamed smiling brightly at her suggestion "Really?" I asked hopeful.

She nodded "Of course, I think I can trust you with a few moves, you might even surprise your brothers in training with them." She said making my smile broaden.

I stood up abruptly putting my arms up in the air. "That would be awesome!" I exclaimed 'Great! This works just perfectly from what sensei told us!' I thought before turning my attention back to Riley. "Very well, Riley, I except your challenge." I said holding my hand out to Riley.

She took my kind gesture and shook my hand warmly smiling a real smile for the first time. "I can't wait to see what you've got." Riley said with confidence.

I nodded "Trust me, you won't be disappointed." I said just as confidently.

She grinned "I trust you won't."

I chuckled before remembering what I was doing here in the first place and resumed my work on her hands before moving on to re-dress the rest of her wounds.

((Time Skip))

Riley's P.O.V

Donnie had just finished bandaging my wounds and re-dressing them, before we decided to just sit on the couch and hang out and chat for awhile.

I had to admit Donnie was a nice guy he was sweet, caring, considerate, Polite, Smart and even clever.

He was a little odd but was tame compared to my friends and team mates, he would talk about his inventions and machines and how they worked and just how fascinating they were in general.

I Found it cute how he was just so passionate about science, but I could understand exactly what it was like to be passionate about something most people didn't understand.

We were currently talking about bad horror movies, and how bad the plots were, and the stupid flaws in them that make no sense what so ever, and the stupid clichés and stuff.

After awhile of talking about that he brought something up about his latest invention that he was working on, I asked I could see it, and I could tell he was surprised but he agreed none the less.

He got up and left going into a room for about a minute before exiting with a small device in his hands, I looked at it curiously as he sat down beside me explaining to me what it was an how it worked, or rather how it was supposed to work. XP

I listened carefully as he spoke, I was sincerely interested in what he had to say, asking occasional questions to get a better understanding to which he happily answered.

I could tell Donnie was very happy having someone to talk to about his inventions who actually cared to listen! And actually understood what he was saying.

I remember just how surprised he was when he said something *quote* *unquote* complex, but quickly stopped thinking he was making a fool of himself and apologized, only for me to finish his explanation almost spot on.

After helping him with his latest invention and finally getting it working, we decided to head out and see if any one else was up yet (Because they went into Donnie's lab so he could show her his other inventions.)

To my surprise almost everyone was up, all except the orange clad turtle...Mikey. ¬_¬'

"Morning." Donnie greeted, with me following close behind.

Everyone turned toward us, Leo smiled and waved while Raph just huffed out a 'Whatever.' Master Splinter smiled "good morning Donatello, and to you too Riley." He greeted before sipping what smelled to be green tea.

I nodded "Arigato, Moring to you all as well." I said, folding my hands behind my back.

Donnie smiled taking a seat at the small table, before digging into his breakfast.

I watched holding back a smile. 'Of course he'd be starving, he gave you his breakfast earlier.' I thought to myself.

Master Splinter looked up at me before sitting straight as he spoke "Riley, please, sit." He said more as a command then a request.

I recognized the command and obediently sat down at the table next to Donnie, right now he's the one I feel most comfortable with.

"Would you like some tea?" Master Splinter asked gesturing toward the tea pot in the middle of the table.

I nodded "yes please, that would be nice." I said in a polite tone.

Master Splinter nodded before grabbing one of the small cups and gracefully filled the cup with tea, before handing it to me.

I took the warm cup with a half smile bowing my head slightly "Arigato." I said thanking him.

Master Splinter returned to bow before returning to his own tea.

"So Riley, how you feeling?" Asked the blue clad turtle, which if I remember correctly was Leonardo or Leo for short.

I shrugged "Okay, a little sore but that can't be helped." I said before turning to Donnie "But thanks to the amazing doctor Donnie here, I'm a lot better than I would've been." I replied looking over at Donnie, who rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, the sooner your better the sooner we can see what you can do." Leonardo said with a smile.

I furrowed my brows at him for a second "Why would you want to?" I asked skeptical of his answer.

He looked taken a back "Well...I...That is-" He stuttered.

"So we know exactly what your capable of and how much you can take." Bluntly stated an annoyed Raphael.

'What is this guy's problem?' I thought scowling at him. "Why would you want to know that?" I asked growing suspicious.

Leonardo looked confused at Donnie "You mean you haven't asked her?"

I raised my brow looking over at Donnie.

"I was going to, when I thought it appropriate!" He retorted.

I gave Donnie a confused glance "Ask me what?" I questioned growing even more suspicious.

Donnie looked at me "W-Well...U-Umm...That is to say...I...erm...we-" Donnie stuttered trying to find a good way to explain himself when Leonardo spoke up.

"We all had a talk last night, and thought it best to see your fighting style and what you can do so we can see if we can-"

"Trust me?" I said, giving him an unreadable look.

He visibly tensed "Y-Yeah." He said, scared of my reaction.

They all looked at me with expecting eyes, waiting for me to get mad, annoyed or start crying.

But instead I just sat there with my eyes closed and my face blank, making me unreadable.

I was silently going over this in my mind. 'Is this why Donatello was so keen on seeing my fighting skills, or maybe to study me? Either way It's slightly offensive on all there part. But they do have good reason to be skeptical of me, after all I am a pretty scary mutant and a stranger in there home who claims to be an assassin sent from the future to change the past. For all they know I could be lying and actually be sent here to kill them, or even a complete nut job. So it does make sense that they'd want to see what I can do so they know what I'm capable of encase worst comes to worst and we become enemies. I could always just show them some of my skills and keep the rest a secret. No, they'd find out eventually, and besides I don't think Master Splinter will be so easily fooled into thinking that that is my best. So I guess for now I'll give them the benefit of the doubt and trust them with knowing my skills.' I thought, coming to a conclusion.

I sighed before opening my eyes siting straight and looking straight into there Sensei's eyes "It would be my honour, to demonstrate to you my fighting skills." I said before bowing my head.

All the boys were surprised by my calm reaction, they were shocked that I had taken it so well and wasn't mad or even offended. That is all but Splinter who merely smiled.

"I am impressed Riley, you weren't offended or even mad by our being skeptical of you, but instead accepted with humility." He said in a calm voice.

"Yeah, we thought you'd act least object or something." Stated a surprised Leonardo.

I merely shook my head. "No of course not, I mean, of course I'm slightly hurt but I understand you have good reason to be skeptical of me, after all I am a stranger in your home who claims to be an assassin from the future, you'd have to be crazy to not be skeptical of that." I said, saying the last part a bit jokingly.

"Yeah but, your not mad? Not even a little bit?" Asked Raphael raising a brow while crossing his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, just because you get easily offended doesn't mean I do. Unlike you, I consider peoples motives and reasons behind there choices before I judge them, instead of acting on emotions like you." I stated, unamused by his simple minded question.

He glared at me "I do not get easily offended!"

I gave him a 'oh really?' look.

He just glared even harder before abruptly standing up "That's it! Dojo! You, me NOW!" He yelled

Leonardo glared at him "Raph! Are you nuts!? She's still recovering, she can't-"

"That's alright Leonardo." I say, standing up approaching Raphael "Very well Raphael I accept your challenge." I say, confidently placing my hands on my hips.

"What!? Riley you can't! Your still not fully recovered! it'd be suicide to fight Raph!" Exclaimed a very concerned Donnie.

I simply glared at Raphael "Don't worry Donnie I'll be fine, trust me, you'd be surprised on just how much I can take." I said not taking my eyes off Raphael, ignoring his protest. "And besides someone needs to teach Ralph here that that's no way to speak to a lady."

"What did you just call me!?" Snapped Raph.

I quirked a brow at him, realizing I struck a nerve. "What? You don't like your new nickname? Ralph?" I said defiantly up at him smirking.

A vein popped out of his head, sensing his anger rise before he yelled in my face. "Don't call me that it makes me sound like an old man!" He roared.

I smirked wider "Oh now I HAVE to call you that!" I said fully enjoying this.

Raph was about to burst before Leonardo finally spoke getting in the middle of us breaking up the fight. "Alright you two break it up, especially you Raph!" He said glaring at his younger brother.

"She started it!" yelled Raph, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"And I'm ending it!" said Leo yelling back at his brother.

I saw in the corner of my eye, Donnie turning toward Master Splinter to say something, I focused my hearing on them instead of the two bickering turtles in front of me. "Sensei, can you please tell Raph and Riley to-" He was cut off by Master Splinter raising his hand to cut him off.

"No Donatello, I know what your going to say and the answer is no." He said, folding his hands on the table, watching his two eldest sons bicker.

"What! Sensei, your not planning on letting her fight Raph are you!?" Exclaimed a worried Donnie.

Master Splinter nodded "Yes I am, Riley may not be fully recovered but I can tell she is willing and able to fight. And this is also a good opportunity to see Riley in a fight and see just how well she can handle herself, and if the fight get's out of hand we can step in and break them up." Responded Master Splinter calmly not taking his eyes off of his sons.

"But Sensei-"

"No buts Donatello, my decision is final." He said standing and walking towards us.

Raphael and Leonardo were in the middle of a glaring contest, with me standing in the back round sweat dropping 'Is it always like this between them?' I thought turning my attention toward the two, before Master Splinter came up from behind the boys and put his hands under there chins pinching there pressure points, stopping there glaring contest. 'Ooh, that's gotta hurt.' I thought, my face wincing imagining there pain.

"That is enough!" Commanded Master Splinter before letting go of his sons, causing them to drop to the floor like a sack of potato's.

He then approached me looking down at me seriously with me looking up at him seriously as well. "Riley, are you sure you feel up to sparing against my son?" He asked, giving me a chance to back out.

I smiled nodding confidently "Yes, I'm sure."

He nodded understandingly "Very well, follow me." He said gesturing for us to follow him into the dojo.

I followed him with the boys following suit, as I entered I was surprised by the mere size of the dojo, It was huge! There was a weapon rack in one corner, while there was a sakura tree growing by the matt near the center of the room. I stood for a moment admiring the Dojo's beauty before I walked over to one side of the dojo facing the other side where Raphael stood. Master Splinter stood at the side lines out of the way with Leonardo and Donnie.

"Before we begin, Riley, you may go over to the weapon rack and pick a weapon." Splinter said gesturing to the rack of weapons neatly placed in the corner.

I nodded before making my way over to the rack, I stood there scanning the various weapons searching for a certain one. After awhile of looking I realized they didn't have my weapon of choice, so I'd have to pick another one.

I sighed disappointed about the lack of my favorite weapon, but quickly got over it when my eyes landed on the next best thing.

I smirked grabbing it before returning to my original position.

Everyone eyed the weapon I carried which was a double bladed sword, with the blades on either end, as opposed to either side.

Master Splinter nodded "The double bladed sword, interesting choice Riley." He complimented.

I smiled "Arigato." I thanked.

Raph pulled out his sai's twirling them before taking a stance, I did as well holding my left hand out while my right was behind my back holding my weapon firmly.

He smirked "Enough chit chat, let's go!" He said eyeing me up and down "This'll be a piece of cake!" He declared confidently.

I scowled at him and his cockiness 'His cockiness will be his down fall.' I thought.

Raph's P.O.V

I smirked at Riley eyeing her bandages 'This'll be easy, she's still recovering so there's no way she'll be able to beat me.' I thought confidently. 'Although, that means I'll have hold back so I don't hurt her...but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun toying with her first.' I thought my smirk widening.

She just scowled at me, which just made me proud that I was getting under her skin 'This'll be fun.' I thought my smirk not faltering.

I watched as Riley took a stance closing her eyes taking in a deep breath before exhaling, her eyes reopened with her face going serious.

"Hajimai!" Sensei commanded.

She used her index figure in a 'come here' motion.

To which I happily obliged charging toward her making the first move, she held her ground twirling her double bladed sword getting ready for my attack. I swung my right sai in a stabing motion to which she dodged, swinging her sword at me.

I easily dodged before swinging my Sai at her again, she ducked rolling to the left avioding my downward swing. She then swung her legs under her before making there way over her head building up momentum spreading them out, hitting me in the back.

I stumbled a bit before regaining my footing, turning toward her. I watched as she used her arms to push herself off the ground landing gracefully on her feet.

She grinned at me "That all you got?" she taunted.

I narrowed my eyes at her smirking "You wish."

She quirked a brow at me before I twirled my sai charging toward her again using both my sai in a stabing motion, she jumped over my head landing her feet against the wall before jumping off to pounce me from behind.

Quickly turning around to face her I side stepped just in time avoiding her attack, she landed gracefully on the floor on all fours turning towards me standing up, twirling her sword.

But to my surprise instead of attacking me she held her hand up to her mouth in a fake yawn "Yawn, is this really your best? If so then I'm disappointed, I thought you might actually be a challenge." She smirked tauntingly.

I narrowed my eyes at her, my blood boiled in anger from her comment, but not wanting her to get the best of me I simply smirked back, playing it cool "Wow, it's like you read my mind, and here I thought you were completely dense." I taunted.

She narrowed her eyes at me a vein popping out of her head, I smirked realizing I had gotten under her skin, but to my surprise she smirked right back "Is that so...well then, sorry to disappoint but the only dense one here, is you."

I chuckled "You wish, sorry sweet heart but I aint no idiot, I can see your game." I replied smirking.

She raised her brow at me "Is that so?"

"Yeah that's so, you think I don't see it? Your trying to get me angry by insulting me and making fun of me. Because your hoping that by getting me mad you'll get me to start attacking you from pure rage, making me vaulnarable. But trust me that's a big mistake because you do NOT wanna make me angry." I stated turning serious.

She grinned clapping her hands sarcasticlly "Bravo, you figured out my stratigy, I guess your not as stupid as I thought." She smirked.

I smiled giving her an amused look "You may as well give it up, I know your plan so you know that's not going to work." I grinned.

"You know, I think your right." she replied putting a figure to her chin "So maybe it's time I step up my game." She said smirking, twirling her Sword in her hands getting ready to attack.

She charged toward me with great speed swinging her sword at me, I blocked using the Sai in my right hand tangling her weapon with mine.

I then used the sai in my left hand to counter to which she caught with the handle of her sword. I smirked now trying to over power her by using my strength to twist her weapon using my sai hoping that it would twist her arm causing her to drop it, but just as I began forcing herarm to twist she slid under me. And still having my sai firmly twisted with her sword, this caused me to flip onto my back.

She twirled her double bladed sword causing my sais to drop off to which she caught with her tail and slid in her belt, she then pointed her sword at me before I had the chance to recover from her surprise counter.

She smirked "You lose." She taunted.

I simply smirked in return.

A furrowed her brows in confusion before I swept my leg under her causing her to fall over onto her back dropping her weapon, I quickly got up snatching her weapon and just as she was about to get up I straddled her putting her in a chock hold using the handle of her weapon.

I smirked "Got cha!" I said tauntingly.

But to my surprise she didn't seem fazed in fact she didn't move at all, which was weird since I was expecting some sort of smart comment or even a demand to let her go.

"You sure about that?" I heard from behind me.

I turned my head to see Riley standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and smirking.

"What the? But I...you were-" I stuttered turning my attention back to the Riley that I currently had in a chock hold when all of a sudden a puff of smoke appeared in my face blinding me, I coughed getting up letting go of the Riley that I had in a chock hold, but still had her weapon firmly in my hand.

I waved away the smoke from my face that was blinding me, I squinted my eyes to get a better look, only to be surprised to see two Riley's.

"What the!? There's two of you?" I exclaimed shocked, angry and confused by what was going on.

She snapped her fingures making the Riley on the right disapear in a puff of smoke, she looked at me with a blank expresion on her face before snorting.

I began fuming in anger "What the shell was that!?" I barked.

She then couldn't hold her luaghter in anymore and broke out laughing, making me even angrier.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" She exclaimed through her laughter.

I felt my face heating up, whether it was from embarrassment or anger I didn't know.

"Oh my, that never get's old!" She said wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye from her laughing so hard.

I glared at her "Quit laughing at me! Now what kind of chick trick is that!?" I demanded growing annoyed with her.

She looked at me finally getting over her laugh attack "That wasn't some chick trick dummy! It was a diversion, I wanted to see your fighting style so I could make a strategy before I actually started to really fight you, you didn't really think that me making you angry was my stratigy did you?" she questiond quirking her brow at me.

"I-I...NO!" I stuttered.

She smirked "Wow real convincing Ralph, what else? You thought you could beat me just because I'm injured? Please...I wasn't even trying before." She said tauntingly.

"SHUT UP! Now tell me how you did that!" I demanded flustered.

She scoffed "Tch, you don't really think I'd tell you my secret deversion move do you?" She questioned arching her brow at me.

"I-I, w-well." I stuttered.

She chuckled "Wow that's just sad Ralph,why on earth would I tell you that? especially in the middle of battle?" She questioned.

"Don't call me that!" I said fuming with anger.

"And besides...a true assassin never reveals her secrets, especially in battle." She said ignoring my statement with a lop sided grin.

I was steaming with anger now. 'She's just toying with me!' I thought aggravated "That's It! This just got serious!"

She smirked "Oh so you still have fight in you after being humiliated once today huh? Alright then, bring it on!"

I narrowed my eyes at her about to charge her before she spoke. "But I should warn you, I still have your sais so if you want them your going to have to take them using my sword, and from the way your holding it I'm sure you know exactly what your doing!" she stated sarcasticlly.

I gave her the death glare before she waved her hand at me smiling "But hey look on the bright side, this should be easy...for me anyway." She said tauntingly, her smile turning into a smirk.

I charged at her letting out a battle cry "Oh and one other thing." she said, using my sais to deflect her sword which I had swung at her. "I'm pretty good with the sais." She stated using them to twist the sword out of my hands like I had tried to do to her, cuasing me to stumble back a bit.

I grabbed my wrist in pain glaring daggers at her.

She then used her tail to grab her sword before twirling my sais in her hands before pointing them at me "Because of your foolish move, now I have all three weapons leaving you defenseless." She declared, lecturing me.

I glared at her in annoyance at being lectured by her, she simply continued ignoring my harsh glare "Because you let your anger get to you, you lost your weapon." She replied "You have to think before you act Raphael, every thing you do has a cost, some higher than others. So get it through your head other wise you'll end up facing serious concequinencess." She stated seriously.

I growled low in my throught before charging at her throwing a punch "I get it okay! So stop lecturing me like I'm a child!"

I swung my arm about to punch her when to my surprise she caught it. She twisted my arm behind my back, putting her foot on my back pushing down hard pinning me down to the ground before grabbing my other arm and twisting it.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it, but that's not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" She said in a dangerously low voice.

I struggled against her surprisingly strong grip on me, trying to free my arm ignoring her lecture. She then twisted my arm a little bit more. "Get It?" She growled.

"Argh, alright alright! I get it! Just get off me!" I cried.

"Not until you admit you lost." She said.

I narrowed my eyes up at her "No way! Not happening!" I growled.

She twisted my arm slowly adding more and more pressure to make it hurt more.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold in my cry of pain.

"Listen Raphael, you seem to have forgotten your current position in this fight so I'll happily remind you: one you have no weapon, two you are currently pinned down by your oponent who has over powered you and can easily break your arms but is willing to let you go if you just admit that you lost. So if I was you right now, I'd swallow my pride and admit I lost with humility." She reasoned.

Leo looked over to Master splinter "Sensai, shouldn't we step in?" asked a concerned Leo.

Donnie nodded his head in agreement, turning his attention to Splinter as well "Yeah, I mean Riley's going to break his arms shouldn't we-"

Master Splinter raised his hand to stop his sons "I understand your concern my sons, but this is Raphael's fight so he must get out of it himself."

"But Sensai, she's going to snap his arms if we don't step in!" exclaimed Leo.

Splinter shook his head not taking his eyes off the fight in front of him "No, Riley is merly trying to prove herself a warrior." Splinter stated.

"How? By snapping Raph's arms off!?" questioned Donnie.

Splinter looked at his second youngest son "No, by beating Raphael in battle." he stated.

He raised his hand before his sons could protest "Do not worry my sons, Riley is trying to teach Raphael that it's okay to swallow your pride, she will not break Raphael's arms. Riley is merly trying to get her point across to him." He stated returning his attention to the fight.

"That may be Sensai but don't you think she's being a bit harsh?" questioned Leo.

"Sometimes it is good to be harsh my sons, It will help him to remember the lesson better, instead of just a lecture." He reasoned "And I have a feeling Riley is just trying to intimidate Raphael, by showing him what it would be like if this were a real fight." Stated Splinter.

Leo and Donnie looked at each other before turning there attention back to the fight as well.

Riley twisted my arm quite a ways before I finally snapped "Okay! I give up! You win!" I cry out from all the pain.

Riley released me, dropping me to the floor.

I dropped to the floor relieved from the pain. Slowly lifting myself back onto my feet, standing back up I glared at Riley, who only looked at me blankly.

"Yamai!" Said Sensai making his way over to us.

Splinter's P.O.V

Riley kneeled down respectfully as did Raphael, I could tellhe was preparing for another lecture from me as well.

"Well done you two, I am impressed by your performance." I praised.

Riley bowed her head "Arigato, master Splinter."

I saw Raphael glare at her from the corner of my eye, before he sat up straight.

Riley rised from her brief bow sitting up straight as well.

"You both did extremely well." I further praised.

"Riley you showed excellent control and patience, you used your surroundings to your advantage, used your opponents strength against him and had extraordinary form." I continued "I found very few flaws in your technique. I noticed that your fighting style is a very unique combination of diferent kinds of fighting styles combined into one." I stated.

Riley noded her head "Yes, it is. my fighting style consists of ninjutsu and Janna."

I nodded my head in understanding "I see, interesting."

I then turned my attention to Raphael, who visibly tensed "Raphael." I began "You did well, in the beginning of the fight you kept your guard up and kept Riley on her toes the whole time while also having excellent control of your temper." I praised.

Raphael looked up at me surprised but smiled "A-Arigato." He thanked.

I began pacing in front of them "However, You were cocky and underestimated your opponent and let her get the advantage, but when you had taken the advantage in the fight you let you temper get to you letting your opponent take the advantage back, costing you your victory. You must not let your temper get the best of you my son."

Raphael lowered his head "Hai sansei."

I then stopped and turned my attention to the both of them "You both did well, you are excused." I said turning to leave.

"Hai!" Riley said standing up.

"Hai sensei!" Raphael said getting up as well.

I left the dojo going to my room to meditate 'This will surely be interesting.' I thought with a smile entering my room.

I know what your thinking "I waited a month for this!?" I know it's not that good and I'm sorry, but trust me his is where things get good, there's a lot more action later on and yes romance to but that's not the main focus. I'm really sorry if its not that good but in between weeks when I was still healthy, I was half finished the chapter when my computer crashed deleting my previous chapter with it. T-T So I had to rewrite the whole thing! I was so mad! But nonetheless kept calm and rewrote it, and in my opinion it came out better. So take it easy on me okay! I worked my butt off and stayed up all night to make this for you!

About the chapter. Here I decided to have Riley interact with the boys some and get to know them one by one, first Donnie by having a cute scene together just talking and getting to know each other. I'll have more interations like this in the next chapter with the rest of the boys, ecspecially Leo since we've had hardly anything with him, and hopefully Master Splinter as well. I also wanted to throw in a fighting scene near the end and decided to have Raph fight Riley trying to show her who's boss only to get his shell handed to him. XP

Anyways! Leave a comment below, review or favorite if you want me to continue. :)

Bye!


End file.
